Possession
by wannab4eva468
Summary: Marian Slytherin and Rachel Lest range are separated by centuries of prejudice and history. Both in love with men they shouldn't be, can both women get the Happy Ending they want.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Marian Slytherin

My name Marian Slytherin…

Yes, I am the daughter of Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of the magical school; my brother, Guy, and I attended the school for our education. For the most point it was the most cultured and sophisticated of establishments. There were always new students, and the chance to make new friends.

Unfortunately, my brother shared the same reviled tendencies as my father, something that we greatly differed in opinion about. What was more detest full than anything was that I fell in love with the man my family hated more than anything in the world. It all began the night I ran away from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he followed me. Though at the time I was not exactly sure why, ending with my life being cut short. Let us go to the very beginning though…

The wind whirred in my ears as I ran through the trees. I loved to run; it gave me a freedom that the castle withheld from me. I stopped suddenly when I came to a clearing. The stars glittered in the blanket of night above my head. They sparkled like they never did in the school grounds. Maybe it was my new sense of liberty that made me think that. Panting steadily I glared up at the peaceful night's sky- the stars gazed back like pin holes in a sheet of black.

As far as I knew I was alone. I could do what I wanted. The hardships of the past laid behind me, the future looming in the line in front of me on a sweet bed of roses. No one back there understood. I mean how could they? They never would because I was never meant to live in these times.

"There you are!" a man's voice brought me back to reality.

"Professor!" I exclaimed back. As the voice had announced its presence, I had whirred around looking for its perpetrator. Instead I had over balanced landing on the floor cursing myself. This time I thought I had been careful enough not to be followed; to not leave any signs. Evidently I had been wrong. "What do you want?" I demanded.

His blond hair blew in the slight breeze; his blue eyes stared back at me. I did not know what he was going to say and I was not too sure if I was ready to hear it. "I have come to take you back to your father," Godric Gryffindor said. He did not say it menacingly, nor did he say it threateningly. It was as if it was a general statement.

"You wouldn't dare! You don't know what it is like to be there and his daughter!" the words rolled from my mouth. I snapped crawling to my feet, "All the lies and the hatred brought about by the issue of who is pureblood and who is not!"

"It is only your house that seems concerned with that business," he scorned me coolly. They hurt me probably more than they were meant to but I could feel the serpent crawl up my throat, waiting to burst out.

"You have no idea of the pain that I feel!" I screamed uncontrollably at him. The serpent in my mouth lashed its venom upon the man. For all the reserve I usually possessed, the ability to choke it inside me, now I was a wild woman hunting deep within myself for the root of my pain.

"Pain?" he exclaimed. "The pain that is beating in my chest is real enough to me...It's driving me insane! I long for what I cannot have! It is right in front of me and I can't even let my hand reach out and touch it for fear of reprisal..."

For a second I was a little taken aback, I wanted to know the truth. What pain did he know? Could it really be what I thought it was? I had that much right, had I not? "Reprisal?" I questioned him fiercely. "What reprisals have you to fear? The world is your own, you a man and a famous one can make any world he chooses," I snapped. The world we lived in was different, it was unbalanced and callous.

"Your father," he said calmly.

Speechless, I did not know what to say to him. The silence continued between us for a few more minutes before either of us could manage some words. A simple expression was written on his face; he was waiting for some sort of confirmation that he would be right to confess all.

"I am living in a purgatory," he continued, "I live like this because I cannot have the daughter of Salazar Slytherin." Godric Gryffindor stared into my eyes. It was not the normal stare that he looked at me with. This was a deeper, much more longing look, "Because you are smarter than any wizard and certainly braver than most."

I do not know what came over me next. Surprisingly throwing my arms around him, I let my lips find his. Although when they met I bit his lip too hard- it made him jump back. "I'm sorry," I made a pathetic apology.

"Don't apologise," he caressed my face. I was not afraid of him. With one had he gently stroked my hair, with the other he held my chin. "I guess that means you too," he grinned.

I giggled, "Yes Godric, I do love you. I have loved you since I was a little girl and was brought to the castle by my father."

"Well in that case," he wrapped his arms around me, "We had best do it again." Godric felt my body against his, letting the two become one. Laughing his eyes looked once again back into mine, "I love your eyes; they're green like the grass in summer, and just as full of life I would wager. Not even Merlin could summon something like them to life," he kissed me softly.

Dawn came too soon that autumn morning. It was one of the warmest that I could ever remember, and in the years later, Godric too recounted that it was uncommonly warm. Since he had kissed me we had passed the hours talking about stupid things, sometime scolding each other and sometimes laughing at the others jokes. As the sun began to rise, Godric suggested that we head back to the castle before our absences were noticed. We descended into the village of Hogsmeade, even then it was a rickety old looking village. The higher it climbed the more reluctant we became, our pace slowing.

Godric looked beyond the tavern to the towering castle, "No one will ever know that we were gone unless we tell them."

"Who would I tell?" I joked, clenching his hand tight. I did not know when next we would be alone together to be as we had the last night. "Who would I tell, love? I enjoy living, tell some one indeed sir!" the joke continued up to the gates of the castle. Daring so, I kissed him again. One more dose before I had to fight my addiction.

"Shhh!" he put his hand to my lips.

In the distance, we heard light footsteps coming towards the Entrance Hall. "Go!" he urged me. "Wait," he kissed me, "I will write you under a different name."

"I'll hold you to that," I whispered bolting towards the nearest door. I did not want to leave him. I don't think I would want to leave the school again. In a few short hours everything had changed; the one place that I had hated was now the one place that I never wanted to leave. And the one person I was supposed to hate above the rest...well I was in love with. What else could happen in this day?

"Watch where..." snapped a gruff voice, "Oh sorry Marian, I did not see you. Where are you rushing off to?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh Guy," I pushed myself from the floor. "Today is a perfect day: nothing can spoil it!"

He eyed me, I was five years his junior and he often thought me still a child. Though my seventeenth birthday was long past and my eighteenth was coming sooner than he or my father anticipated. "What has happened to you now?" he looked at me curiously. It appeared that I was not normally this happy. "Has someone awoken you in the night with some sweet spell?" he hissed viciously. I was sure that he hated happiness. That no happy thought coursed through his veins.

"Oh brother, brother dearest, today is just a fantastic day," I chirped. I was not going to let him ruin my mood because he did not approve of happiness. "Anyhow what are you doing up this early? Have you hurt any more muggles recently?"

"Hahahahaahah," he erupted into laughter. "You are funny, Marian; you spurt ideas of an equal society but you are just as bad as me and father."  
"In what way?" I demanded, "I believe magic is magic, and is a gift. It does not matter if a witch or wizard comes from a magical or a non-magical background; they are still a witch or a wizard."

He warned cruelly, "In a world where purebloods rule, you had best change your thinking."

"Is that a threat?" I looked at him severely. "My thinking is different...so please forgive me for that."

"A woman of independent thought must learn to curb her tongue," he corrected me vilely. I could see the resentment boiling in his eyes. In some twisted way it gave me some immense pleasure to achieve something like that.

"And I am that independent woman, and you are just my brother, not my guardian," I twirled away victorious, "Excuse me whilst I go collect my herbs for my lessons today."

"Go little girl to your room," he snapped, turning on his heel he left.

I did the same.

I did not stop until I came to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor. He was the one that stopped me from daring to scream. I hated my life. I hated the way my father and my brother weighted the world on some one's blood. His glittering blue eyes saved me. I only had several months left in this hell. Freedom was on the horizon, the freedom that burned deep in these eyes. Though before long, I would learn that even angels had wicked schemes to bring a new evil into new extremes.

Page | 6


	2. Chapter 2

Alert: Scene contains both swearing and sexual acts, rated M! After their break up Rachel and Robbie are both suffering, but are rudely interrupted by a terrifying riddle in the form of the Grey Lady. What will the two star crossed lovers do?

Chapter Two:

Not all lovers are lucky to find each other; even in the modern day there are people who have miserable lives. Rachel Lestrange was one of these people. She was forever tied to the horrors of her parents- the revenge sought by many around her for her actions was ever constant. What made it harder was the break up from her boyfriend, Robert Weasley.

She adored the legend of Marian Slytherin who loved Godric Gryffindor. Often she read the ancient literature of a different forgotten age. The story haunted her life- like Marian she was forever doomed to never have the man she was eternally in love with.

Robbie had decided to tell her the problems their relationship was causing him. And Rachel honourably had let him slip away, because 'who would ever love a girl lie her'. It was a quote she had memorised, engraved in her mind, desperately clawing at her skin. Solemnly, she had whispered, "I release you from any obligation to me, Weasley. Let's part amicably."

Today was no different. Today in the Great Hall she and Fauna were surrounded by their fellow Slytherin's who worshipped Rachel as royalty; boys adored her and girls wanted to be her. But not today- Rachel Lestrange was in no mood for their perpetual niceties they would throw upon her.

"You haven't spoken to Robbie about anything this week?" Fauna asked as they devoured breakfast that Saturday morning. Concern grew for her friend's health. Refusing to eat or getting any sleep over the past week made her look ill like she never had been.

Rachel had been plagued by the same dream for the past week. Admitting to herself, finally, she whispered clueless, "I can't tell him about the crazy dreams I have been having. They would cart me off to Saint Mungo's if the professors heard about it. Plus we're not going out anymore, are we? I'm not his responsibility."

Fauna shook her head violently, "From what I have been reading in divination, it only shows me that you are missing him! You are subconsciously substituting Godric Gryffindor and Slytherin's daughter for you and Robbie."

"You make it sound as if I am running away from the way I feel," Rachel Lestrange lifted her knees to her head uncomfortably. Guiltily she eyed the plate of food that was piled high, knowing full well she could not stomach it. "Are you still coming tonight?" quickly she changed the subject.

"The answer is yes to both of them," Fauna nodded fiercely showing she understood. Fauna laughed as her eyes wandered over the crowd of people. Immediately, she noticed Marke. Flushing a bright crimson colour she asked, "Should I go talk to him for you? I can do if you really want me to"

"No," Rachel sipped the rest of her juice from her goblet. Concluding their conversation with, "I am going to finish Binns's essay before we get ready tonight. So I will be in the library if you need to chat."

"Alright," Rachel watched her jump up, and skip joyfully over to Marke. Meekly grinning to herself, Rachel left the hall. She thought long and hard. Over a thousand years ago people fought for the survival of the school. They fought for freedom, they fought for love. Love of the school and love of their fellow people.

Robbie would always remain a big part of her life no matter how much she attempted to deny it. Who would want to live a life without love? She knew the way from the Great Hall to the Library like the back of her hand. She automatically followed the twists and turns to the third floor. Suddenly she impacted with someone; apologetically she staggered back, "I'm so sorr—"

"It's alright," Robbie stepped back away from her, "I wasn't concentrating on where I was going."

"It's my fault I was thinking too much about Professor Binns's essay…" she choked as Robbie kept looking at her. His large blue eyes narrowed kindly on her upset face- Rachel looked as if she was about to burst into tears for no reason.

"I was just leaving—" Robbie watched her intensely.

The feelings that he had long sought to repress were fighting to break through the sheet of ice which had frozen his heart. On the Tuesday, when she had caught him looking at her he had felt the struggle again. Three weeks into the school term and everything was in disarray. To see her, had been his secret wish. This was everything he wanted- to see her.

Alone.

Clumsily, Rachel asked, "How have you been?"

"I'm alright," he shrugged casually. Honestly he had no idea how to respond to her. If anything he felt more than a fool for being so not having to say to her. For a moment it was as if the faeries had stolen his thoughts. Dumbfounded on how to continue he thought best for her to continue.

"That's good," she smiled sadly.

Maybe he did not feel anything for her. Maybe she was just the needy ex-girlfriend that he would tell his friends about and they would laugh. Sadness had become a key part of her life. Robbie was wearing the same crimson tee-shirt that he had worn to their first date. All the little memories haunted her; it was like a horrible nightmare she could not wake from. This was the reality that he presented her with.

"Rach…" Robbie breathed her name. His low voice expelled his nickname for her with care and devotion. The airs on the back of her neck prickled as he said it. "This is stupid, Rachel," he said seriously, "We're supposed to set an example. All our friends are tiptoeing around us as if we were a potion waiting to explode."

"We are Head Boy and Girl," she nodded in agreement turning seriously, "We can talk about it later. I really just want to get on with my work."

She began to walk around him. Suddenly, Robbie grabbed her arm, "All because of us…" The Gryffindor saw his reflection in her eyes- she was scared of him. Reassuringly, he pulled Rachel close to him, embracing her in his arms. Lowering his lips to her ear, he whispered softly, "Rach, I've missed you."

"Don't do this to me Robbie!" Rachel Lestrange pushed him away feebly. For the first time, Rachel begged for relief. Never before had she pleaded with someone not to do something. Never more had she fought herself over Robbie Weasley.

Caressing the line of her cheek, he restored his grip on her. "I know you would give anything to have us back…If you tell me you don't then I will let you go," he watched as she cracked under his watchful eye. Under the hard shell which was her exterior, Rachel shattered; revealing her velvet vulnerability to him.

Free from her shackles, Rachel eagerly let her lips made contact with his soft and sensuous lips- as they always had been. The door way to heaven was opened; the veil was raised and both their souls were laid bare for the other to see. All Robbie could do was return to what he too wanted to happen. The pain which had hung in the air all but evaporated between the two of them, like puddles on a rainy day. They were just a boy and a girl determined not to lose each other once more.

Ravenously, the Gryffindor freed the Slytherin Lady's ebony locks from the restraints of her pin. Running his hands through the endless curls, he remembered what it felt like to hold her. It was like she never had been away from his arms. Each moment he had endured- every arduous torment he had thought about forgotten the moment her luscious lips smashed passionately against his rough chipped ones.

Euphoria enveloped the two of them. Despite being in an open corridor, to the pair of them the rest of the world was melting into oblivion: a swirling array of colours danced as their hands meandered across the other's body. Rachel occupied her wandering hands; slowly sliding her fingers to the waistband of his tattered jeans.

Steadily, Robbie planted a trail of kisses down her neck, resting his lips wantonly on her collar bone. A small moan of ecstasy escaped her lips. Rachel was going to be his once more. The moment of passion taking them, unafraid who may walk in on them. Student or teacher, neither cared. It was about the two of them now.

Rachel blossomed with life, as she let him rib the inside of her bra. Gripping her nipple between his first finger and thumb, he afflicted her torturously. Starting gently he twisted it, hardly exerting any pressure upon it. Steadily he increased his hold, tugging affectionately at her swelling breasts. Finally, Rachel had to concede. Pleasurably moaning with each swift movement of his nimble fingers. Robbie too was being revived from the comatose state he had previously had been condemned to.

He had yearned for her, in the darkest moments of the night he had longed for her. Grasping her thighs, Robbie easily raised her to his hips. Together they were alone- the excitement of possible discovery only made the scene much hotter than either thought possible. Rachel allowed her hunger for him to consume her; to engulf her, to dominate her so they could be one together at last. Roughly, he pushed her against the wall feeling her body beneath his.

Briefly, the Head Girl came to her senses, pulling away, "Why?"

"Why does anything happen?" He purred to her, stealing a short kiss from her red lips. The thief was a confident and cheeky young man who had retrieved his old life from the depths of defeat. "To test us," he breathed. Rachel grinned at his response.

"Another young man said that to a Slytherin woman, once upon a time," the Grey Lady sauntered through the staircase above them, ignorant of the scowl both students shot at her. Cloaked in a tight fitted dress, she descended to the platform on which Robbie and Rachel were. Hastily, Robbie almost dropped his love back on the ground. Coyly, she circled closer to Toren, hissing at Rachel, "The girl was a whore like you."

Robbie restrained Rachel as she screamed, "I am no whore!"

"Rachel Lestrange. Robbie Weasley. In time you will learn the truth that has long been denied to you."

"Don't speak in riddles, ghost," Robbie warned, firmly keeping his hold on Rachel. Fiercely she struggled against him. Soothingly, he kissed the back of her neck. As she stilled in his arms, he returned his attention back to the Grey Lady, "Speak plainly."

"I am far older than you. I know much more than you ever will," she cackled sorrowfully. The ghost was humouring them and Rachel was not going to stomach it. It was not in her nature to rise to a challenge. She had not got anywhere by playing the demure goody two shoes.

"Leave us be!" she snapped angrily.

Decisively, the Grey Lady began to float away, "I will leave you be, whore. Like Marian you are a whore."

"Marian?" Rachel spat back at the ghost clueless. Enough was enough; the Slytherin woman was not going to stand for this. "I know your legend," she watched the Ravenclaw's ghost's silver eyes flash with anger., "You stole your mother's diadem, thinking you could be as wise as she. Rowena Ravenclaw sent the man, who was besotted with you, to retrieve you, instead when you refused him he murdered you. He then took his own life shortly after- consumed by grief. You used him and paid for it with your life."

"The Bloody Baron?" Robbie looked between the two women. One translucent, the other flesh and bone—both would willingly gouge the other's eyes out if they were able to.

"And by definition a whore has sex with many men, I have given myself to this one," she gestured to the ghost in Robbie's direction matter-of-factly.

"I maintain what I have said before," the ghost said no more than, "Good day." Disappearing as she went. Silently as she had sauntered down to them like a harlot. She was one to talk. It was no secret the Grey Lady thought herself above the rest.

Furiously, Rachel rearranged her breasts back into their restraints. She could not think of what had just happened. If anything she was far more confused than ever. "I will see you tonight Robbie," she refused to look at him. Tidying herself up before beginning her ascent up to the library on the third floor.

"What? Is that it?" he began to fasten his jeans, chasing after her. Lestrange could not do things like this to him and not explain them. She had been the one who had suggested that they take a break, hadn't she without any reason? One minute she was making out and then the next she was walking away from him.

"Please Robbie," she begged, "I just want to be alone right now. My head is all over the place. I shouldn't have just—"

"No you shouldn't," Robbie told her sternly, "I am not a toy to entertain you with. I do have my own fucking emotions too!"

"I need some privacy," she whispered unable to look at him continuing to walk up the staircase.

"Then I'll see you tonight. And I want some answers," annoyed he stalked away. Leaving Rachel Lestrange alone without any one to witness her silent tears.

Despite the cool exterior she exerted to the rest of the world, she was still a little girl that needed a hug from her father. The chocolate when she was upset or it was that time of month. Even a few hours to read her compendium of the legends she loved most- to disappear from the world. Right now there was not even a chance on Merlin that Professor Binn's essay was going to be written that day.

Page | 9


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Oh!" Fauna automatically cooed as Rachel twirled in her black netted dress. Underneath was the finest silk in England. After all her friend could afford the most beautiful materials in the country because her vault in Gringotts was overflowing with gold galleons and silver sickles.

"You don't always have to act gooey when I have a new dress made," Rachel giggled at her friend's mild scowl. "I like your skirt," she commented placing the finishing touches to her makeup.

The indigo purple dragon hide skirt reflected the candlelight from the many that were lit in the girl's dormitory. The room offered all the Slytherin girls time to unravel away from the outside world. The emerald curtains draped from the wall. Long since had they removed the House's insignia from their sight; it was one of the pains of the path.

"You are always beautiful, and as always the eyes will be on you," Fauna lounged in the armchair beside her bed. Comfy, she did not want to move. Already her shoes were beginning to pinch her feet. By the end of the night they would be screaming in agony, unable to contain her joy as they were released.

Rachel threw down the brush frustrated, "I can never get the look of that Weasley woman!"

"Who?" Fauna was not remotely interested.

"Robbie's aunt, Hermione," the teenager recalled the happy summer she had spent the previous year at in the company of the Weasley family at the Burrow. Hermione had come across with Hugo and Rose often. Robbie was brilliant with his younger cousins. One night there had been a celebration for Robbie to come of age. Where the entire Weasley family gathered in merriment for this rite of passage; Hermione had worn a beautiful rouge cocktail dress with perfect 1920s makeup on. And never had she been able to do the look herself.

Awkwardly Fauna asked, suddenly, "I heard that you had an encounter with—"

"The Grey Lady walked in on me and Robbie making out," Rachel dismissed the query without details.

It would provoke Fauna, but it was not a boundary that she was going to cross. What had happened was between her and Robbie, not the two of them and the entire school. As if things were not difficult enough without a ghost spreading malicious gossip about her.

Fauna agreed, "Tonight we are two single women on the prowl!"

Rachel laughed to herself. The use of prowling was not the best choice of words given that two of their friends were werewolves. Never the less it amused her. "Come on," she liked arms with her best friend. The worries of the day placed on the top shelf in her mind—tonight she was going to have fun with her friends.

Slowly they began the hike up to the seventh floor from the dungeons- in those heels it was a monumental task. There were no passageways; also, hopefully by the time the pair had reached their destinations their thirst would be so great that it was impossible to slake. "I hope Marke is there," Fauna muttered excitedly at the prospect on the second floor.

"I think he said he may put in an appearance," Rachel pulled down her dress at the back as a group of sixth years wolf whistled at her. Maybe the length of her dress was disputable.

"You're hot!" Fauna exclaimed, "It's a compliment. Plus it's classical sexy! It covers everything but lets them imagine what could be."

Once more a rush of laughter over took them the rest of the way up to the celebration. Neither could contain themselves when they entered into the Room of Requirement. "OOOOOO!" Fauna marvelled. Pleasantly stunned Rachel could not believe what Victoire had done to the room they used to study in.

A shower of golden transparent curtains draped down from a grand 1920s chandelier. Classical- like what Fauna had said. The room seemed larger without all the tables in them. Private booths lined the outside of the room, with the option to close the curtains. Several couples were already embracing passionately behind the screens. It was grandeur in the highest degree. From the far corner a large gramophone played the Firebolts latest batch of songs. The old and the new.

Straight ahead of them was a table overflowing with drinks. Anything that they could dream of. Firewhiskey. Pumpkin juice. Gillyweed. Wine- red, white, rose. Mead. Butterbeer. Every time someone took a drink it was replaced by one of the same. "Come on!" Fauna beckoned her friend forward, "Before my feet kill me!"

Rachel reached for the Firewhiskey, pouring an ample measure into a clean glass. Glancing over at Fauna who was mixing a Fire Dragon's Cocktail, Rachel was forced to fill up her glass under the approving look of her friend. Teasing her, "Is that ok for her majesty?"

"Much better," she approved much more. It was her attention that the two of them would need escorting back to their dormitory by some young strong men. "We may die in this attempt but I am willing to do so," she toasted proudly.

"To a _fiery_ night," their glasses clinked merrily, downing the contents of their glasses. The two helped themselves to more. After a few more drinks they were certain that it was safe to do a turn of the room. To interact with any totty that would take their fancy.

Working their way through the crowds of people they had known for seven long years was something they could easily do. Their first point of call was to congratulate the hostess on her impressive party, then they could move on and not return to her company. Arm in arm they used each other as a support, scanning for Victoire Weasley, who resembled more a veela than a witch.

"I found the Dragon," Fauna hissed lowly.

Sure enough the woman was surrounded by the most beautiful men. Three wizards enveloped into her grasp unable to escape, like fireflies to a candle. Her silver blonde hair glistened in the romantic candle light. Flirting over the top with men she would not normally mix with. Fauna's face fell when she realised one of them was Marke. All Rachel could do was speed up the inevitable.

"She's a pain in the neck but the niceties must be observed," Rachel shook her head. The sooner this was done the better. Victoire held it personal what Rachel's father had done to not only her family but her friend's relatives.

"She's a right pain in the ass," Fauna whispered in agreement as they came closer to her. Fauna waited to be noticed by her rival.

Rachel was not so patient. Deliberately putting herself between Victoire and her entertainment. "Marke!" she exclaimed, "I am glad you came to this spectacle."

"I would hardly disappoint the one woman I have hopes of seeing," he gleamed with triumph directing his flattery at her. He was tall and dark haired. The complete opposite to Robbie. He was the Slytherin Quidditch Keeper- strong and athletic. Completely sexy- Rachel could understand what Fauna could see in Marke.

Feigning embarrassment, Rachel toyed with him, "You know Fauna, don't you? Perhaps you would like to take a turn with her? She is in need of being taught the in-depth knowledge of Quidditch, that only a man like you possess. She has no mind for it when I myself explain it."

"One has to learn these things after all," he obliged his captain's wish. Bowing away from Victoire, he swept the joyous Fauna into his arms. When they were a safe distance, her best friend shot Rachel a look, acknowledging she was forever in her debt for this one opportunity.

Turning her attention to the other two, she fluttered her eyelashes, "Who wants to get me another drink?"

Eager to get away from the ensuing tension between the two young witches, they almost fell over each other trying to do so. One was Edmund Pensieve, a Ravenclaw, who she had Astronomy with. The other was a boisterous Gryffindor who was on the Quidditch team as a Beater, Rupert Bones. They did right. There was only a temporary ceasefire between the two of them.

"Rachel Lestrange," Victoire's nose shrivelled up in disgust. It was as if something dirty and dead had been shoved under her nose. Perhaps that is why she was no good at potions, Rachel thought quietly. Placing herself above Rachel made her morally flawed- most of all it made her a bloody hypocrite.

"Victoire Weasley," Rachel nodded curtly, demonstrating a similar resentment in her manner. The sooner this was over and done with the sooner both could go their separate ways.

"Robbie is here, I trust you will behave yourself tonight," she snidely remarked. Victoire never really respected them as a couple. She was the wicked witch who made it her mission that they would never make it.

Was it common gossip already? Juicy news really did travel fast. Reassuring her, Rachel agreed, "If you do the same with Marke."

The veela Dragon reared her head, "I only do the best for my House."

"I do not believe that," Rachel shook her head, swigging from her drink. In one way she and Victoire were the same. They both would do anything for Robbie. Victoire loved her cousin, like she did hers. Politely, she said, "I must leave you to your other guests. Thank you for the invite."

"It is my pleasure Lestrange," Victoire ignored the falseness, adding, "Remember my warning."

"As should you with mine," Rachel bowed her head. Taking her leave to watch Fauna and Marke in the corner of the room. The pair had retreated into a booth. A curtain separating their animated conversation from the world outside: there was only him and her. Rachel had known that feeling.

Where there was only you and another in the world. She had experienced it that day in the corridor. Maybe it would have gone all the way she was not sure. No one could read the future clearly. Fortune tellers could make prophecies but nothing was ever set in stone.

"You are beautiful tonight," a voice filled with angst whispered from behind her into her ear.

Rachel turned to face her admirer. This time her face flushed with rouge, embarrassed for not recognising the voice's owner. "You don't scrub up too badly either," she stuttered faintly.

"I forgive you," Robbie smiled at her softly. He knew that she had not known him. Induced in her own fantasy of the room. His black shirt was tucked into somewhat only could be described as black skinny jeans. The loveable rogue.

"I was admiring the beautiful couple that Marke and Fauna could make if they were given half a chance by your cousin," Rachel looked back at him hatefully.

"Vic has that kind of effect on people," he noted the disapproval in her voice. Robbie knew that there already had been some conflict between them already. It was impossible for Victoire to put aside the past. Many of his relations had done the same the first time he had brought Rachel home.

Rachel teased him slightly, looking over at Victoire, "I think her bark is worse than her bite!"

"Well don't shoot the messenger for telling the truth," both chortled at his admission. "I think she needs to be back with Teddy, he misses her," he said very seriously.

"I thought he was seeing my cousin Daphne?" Rachel was a little out of breath, "Or have things changed again? I don't know what he sees in _her_."

"That's what people said about me and you remember?" Robbie reminded her. He was like an older brother at times the way he would wisely chastised her comments and her behaviour.

"Ever the Prince Charming," she shook her head. He looked as if he had been carved by angels the way he looked tonight. There was no denying the attraction that Rachel felt to him. Every second which past in his company, she could feel herself gravitate towards him, being kept in orbit like the moon to the earth by his presence. "I never understood why I couldn't have you and all this," Rachel muttered before downing the rest of her drink.

"Fauna said you might need someone to talk to," Robbie reached for her cheek; his touch sent a tingling shock throughout her body. He appeared blissfully unaware of this, "I am here if you want to talk. I always am."

There was no pretending. Fauna had told him that she needed someone who was not her to talk to. An easy lie would not suffice with him. Robbie knew her a little too well to believe that she was merely ok.

"I keep having dreams—strange dreams over and over," Rachel confessed to him, taking his drink from his hand. Downing the full contents, she waited for him to speak.

"How real are these dreams?" he asked cautiously.

"As if they are really happening. The other day I woke up with a slash to my abdomen," she placed her hand in front of her stomach where she had managed to patch up the wound without alerting the teachers. Only the girls in her dorm knew about them, and loyally they kept them a secret. Rachel half-wept, "The other night it was close...I nearly woke up my entire dorm."

Robbie asked lowly, "Does Fauna know?"

It was obvious that she would, but Rachel answered anyway, "Yes."

"Have you taken a sleeping draft?" He enquired if she had looked for a magical response.

"Yes."

"Counted sheep?" he roared with laughter.

Rachel sarcastically threw her hands up in the air, as her goblet magically refilled itself, "Yes."

"Very well, our minds are both exhausted of things to do," Robbie opened his arm to her. Welcoming this kindness, she buried her face into his shoulder. No one else seemed concerned with this scene. "If you want some peace then I know the perfect spot where we shall not be disturbed," Robbie offered waiting patiently for her head to bob, and it did.

Calmly, he escorted her from the room. In blissful silence he escorted her into the abandoned Gryffindor Common Room up to the boys' dormitory, quickly drawing the curtains around his four poster bed. Immediately as the cloth connected it turned opaque for the outside world to be forgotten.

"They will think we are fucking," Rachel grimaced at the prospect, as she slipped her shoes on a self constructed shelf. Robbie had this installed using magic so he had more storage space. At the moment it was pretty empty. Though no doubt by the time he had next been to Hogsmeade it would be filled by books, Zonko's products, and a couple of bottles of Butterbeer or Gillyweed stashed at the back.

"You cannot always rescue me," she muttered breathlessly at the thought. There he was again to save her. Maybe she was such a mess that she did need a man to come to her aid.

Robbie offered her his shoulder once more, "You always slept peacefully in my arms. _Muffilato_." He made sure that they were incapable of being heard. Neither wanted any one to hear this conversation. They were being private together.

"Are you trying to relate to me?" she jeered at him, as he encased her. It was like it used to be again, for the second time today. Her golden hair fell over her shoulders like a shower of glittering yellow.

"You are like the muggle fairytale," he entwined it in his fingers.

"Rapunzel?" Rachel yawned lazily, hugging him close.

"That's the one," he rested his head on hers. Many nights they had slept like this in various places. Recently, Rachel had become different but still the same woman that he loved. This was the incontrovertible evidence that he needed to come to these conclusions.

The connection between the two was indescribable. Bound to each other, both could comprehend that their love ran deeper than the magic which ran through their veins. To all love was the greatest gift in the world, as well as the greatest weapon. Rachel struggled with being this close to the man who had broken her heart.

It almost killed her that she had watched him walk away from her. Deep inside, Rachel knew that Robbie was suffering for his weakness. Relaxing into him, she tried to breathe calmly. It was like old times. He was her harbour, maybe he could give her some comfort in all of this.

Listening carefully to her gentle breathing, Robbie allowed himself to believe what was happening. Permitting his body to comfortably sink into the array of cushions without thinking of the consequences which tonight could possibly reap, the rumours scandalous, the truth something completely different!

Steadily the two of them drifted peacefully into sleep, disregarding everyone else. If they were caught they were caught. Though tonight it did not matter.

N.B. So I bet you're even more confused now, but things should become clearer in this chapter. This is where things are going to be explained about what Rachel is dreaming about.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"I fell in love with you, Godric, because you were not as people had said about you. I hid it from the world as though I was ashamed of it," I opened the window, gagging for some fresh air to relieve me. "Now I cannot believe the road we are taking," I gasped excitedly, taking a place on the window seat, surveying a watchful glance over the rolling green hills of the Scottish highlands.

"Marian, I am sorry that I have caused you such grievance," Godric kissed me softly. Taking his place beside me to look out into the distance; the wild moors called to us beyond the prison of the Hogwarts school grounds and castle. "You have no shame to bear, nor should you have to hide your feelings from the rest of the world," he took a knee in front of me, "And neither should I."

Before he could continue a sharp shrill knock came at the door. "Enter," he called, swiftly retreating to the side of the fireplace. The warrior wizard watched a thin lady in sapphire blue paced through the door.

Rowena Ravenclaw-

"Oh, young mistress," the House leader was taken aback by what she saw. I could read it in her eyes why I was in the study of Godric Gryffindor. Like Gryffindor she was irritated of late by my father. I was a student sat in the presence of her superior teacher, "Girl! What are you thinking!?"

"She is my guest, Madam Ravenclaw," he quickly offered an excuse for my informal behaviour. "She felt overwhelmed and I asked her to sit by an open window," he looked at me for support.

I suggestively feigned faintness, "I was overcome by a rush of warmth in the corridor on the way back from the library, and Professor Gryffindor obliged to help me by offering me a place to sit down." Holding my sides, I pretended to have a little pain in my ribs. Despite not being able to convince myself, it appeared to suffice as an excuse for old Ravenclaw.

"Oh such a kind young man, Godric," Ravenclaw added fiercely with a shooting sceptical look of dismay. "Your father will be pleased to see you Marian," Madam Rowena shot me a look of sharp disapproval despite this believable explanation. The room descended into awkwardness.

"Well," Godric chirped, "What can I do for you, friend?"

"There is a letter sire, from your father, from the South," she handed it to him, curtseying low, "He wishes you to join him as soon as possible. I believe that he has found you some more students, Godric."

What? That would mean he would be gone the better part of a month! A month without him was increasingly agonising. Still he would write but it was not the same. It was his duty after all to the school before me.

"I have no will to go to South, it is a vile place. I much prefer this here," Godric rolled his eyes, pausing for a split second on me. He did not want to go. The more time we stole the harder it was to hide us, to hide our feelings which grew day by day. "I prefer the solace of the moors," he let his eyes wander back to Ravenclaw. Undoubtedly the old witch saw this but it was something that he easily could deny if he was asked about it.

"Oh, Lady Catherina has arrived," the witch added snidely, "I put her in the East Wing, Sir."

Lady Catherina was a Greek witch hoping to establish a wizarding school in Greece. I remember Godric talked of her sometimes when we lay on the grass under the stars. One day I had found a portrait of her in my brother's room. She had beautiful olive coloured eyes which stared out from Mediterranean dirt coloured curls, and flawless tanned skin. She was one of the most accomplished witches of this century.

"Tell her we shall dine as soon as I am finished with Miss Slytherin," he smiled softly, conjuring me a glass of water from thin air. One thing that could be said about Godric Gryffindor was that he was a gentle man as well as a gentleman. This did make me feel nauseous. Catherina would throw herself upon my Godric, and I could do nothing but helplessly watch.

"I will let her know," she bowed again, "And what of your father?"

"Salazar can go this time to bring the students. He is always complaining of how bitter it is up north," Godric half-laughed, "I believe as well he is going to talk with his son in York. It is time he had more responsibility."

Callously Rowena Ravenclaw watched the two of us with her cat eyes. They never missed anything. People insisted that she could change her shape to look like one. I was not too sure. Finally, she offered a courteous bow, left the room, with her robes sweeping shut the door behind her.

"So," he laughed boisterously, "Where were we?"

"Honestly I should not have bothered you my lord," I stood up to leave, "You have other guests to be dealing with at the present."

"Nay, I should have been honest about how I felt about you to save you this embarrassment," he moved back to my side. "I never should have left you to face her glares alone. You have always been a good friend to me, and now I dare to hope that one day soon we will have more than anything I have dared to hope with you."

"Speak plainly sir," I jumped up, ignoring my somersaulting stomach.

"Alright, maybe actions will speak better than words," Godric caught my arm before I could take another step forward. Pulling me into his arms, he moved a loose strand of hair from my face. "You have beautiful eyes, Marian, how long have I waited to look into your eyes. They're like the sapphires found in Africa, there are no words to describe them."

He leaned closer to me. "What do you want me to say?" he waited for an answer, I could not give. Hot was his breath on my face. His lips touched mine, this was ours; it was tender and passionate. The type of thing that I had read in novels. "Well?"

"You kiss by the book," I giggled to him.

"Ah you know I'm the master of love," he pulled me closer, "I will not mask my feelings towards you anymore."

"You must go back to Lady Catherina," I nodded to the door, "Remember we are from different worlds and only when we are together can we be ourselves."

"Bah! I will behave how I want to with you..." he shook his head, "If that is what you want then I will do as you ask. Go now, go with my love." They both exited the room at the same time, "I mean it Marian, and please go well on your way. It will not be too long till things are back to how they once were."

"Godric—" I was silence by the voice of my rival.

"Oh Godric!" Lady Catherina descended the stairs throwing her into the young man's arms. Truly she was as beautiful as her portrait. Yes, I had a pretty face but I was nowhere near in her league. She was the most beautiful woman in the world.

This was what my life would be like. Shortly behind the beautiful heiress came her greyhound. If you asked me he always looked ill no matter how many scraps she would give him. Closing my eyes, I attempted to leave the memory of my love comforting another woman behind me.

I could not even thank him for sending away my father for some time. It would mean we could spend more time together without a stony glare. It would be easier to invent excuses to see each other.

"What has happened?" Godric asked hurriedly, ushering her down the stairs. Carefully letting his eyes wandering to where I still was stood rooted to the spot. I watched them disappear into one of the main corridors.

Waking tranquilly Rachel Lestrange felt the softness of Robbie's silhouette swallow her. With him she had slept like a baby in her crib. Quietly, reflecting on her dream she thought of Marian as Godric had walked away with that other woman. Marian too was afraid that Robbie would fall in love with another woman.

"Morning, gorgeous," Robbie smiled, "You slept well."

"I know so did you," Rachel ruffled his hair, "Especially with all that snoring."

"Me?" He exclaimed, "Snoring? Never!"

Sniggering merrily they both cuddled each other. It had been like it had once been, and now in the cold light of a new day they had to return back to reality. With a mournful sigh, they sat up together wondering how they were going to get out of this one.


End file.
